1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The alternate flag of W. Germany. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag and national the flag from 1992 to 1998. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The USSR's Flag. Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_Congo.svg|The flag of the Peoples' Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Flag_of_UNITA.svg|U.N.I.T.A.'s flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Movimento_Popular_de_Libertação_de_Angola_(bandeira).svg|Flag of the M.P.L.A. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The official communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The official flag of W. Germany. Flag of Vietnam.svg|The N. Vietnamese\unified Vietnamese flag. Flag of South Vietnam.svg|S. Vietnamese flag. Flag_of_the_United_Nations.svg|The U.N.'s flag. TTPI-locatormap.png|This is a locator map of the former Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (TTPI). Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission.jpg|Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission to the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (1973). UN Mission 1978.jpg|Arrival of UN Visiting Mission in Majuro, [[Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands] (1978). The sign reads "Please release us from the bondage of your trusteeship agreement." United_Nations_Security_Council.jpg|The United Nations Security Council Chamber in New York, also known as the Norwegian Room. UN_General_Assembly_hall.jpg|UN General Assembly's hall. UN battalion Bastille Day 2008 n2.jpg|A multinational UN battalion at the 2008 Bastille Day military parade. Date: 2008. Attribution: © Marie-Lan Nguyen / Wikimedia Commons / CC-BY 2.5. Welcome to the Wiki! . The real steel version of the weapon that Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin used in Metal Gear Solid 3.]] Hello and welcome to the Wiki! *'Also see- ''About the Wiki.' Introduction *'Also see- About the Wiki.' The idea Were you ever turned on by the Cuban Missile Crisis, Checkpoint Charlie, Exercise Reforger, Sputnik, the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 or the Berlin Wall? Here is a wiki devoted to the Cold War era! The goal is to provide a state of the art and up-to-date wiki on all that deals with the Cold War, that anyone can edit if they want to do so. The Second World War of 1939-1945 was a monumental armed event in human history. In addition to being the most destructive war in human history, it set the stage for the post World War 2 world we have today. Just a few years after being allies, the 2 superpowers who had teamed up along side the UK, France, Poland and China to defeat Nazi Germany and it's cohorts became bitter geo-political rivals in a contest to see who would dominate the post World War 2 order that would last 46 years, ending with the demise of the Soviet Union. So, turn on your AN/PRC-77 Portable Transceiver (after reinstalling the ZN414 integrated circuit), get an account at Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW), take an Erythromycin tablet, activate your radar, load your M16, peer over the Inner German Border, order Ordine Nuovo to crush the GRU and KGB spy rings in NATO, phone the White House, prime the ACLMs and fire your Davy Crockett Weapon System at the Symbionese Liberation Army's symbolic Collective farm before they steal our Fouga CM.170 Magisters and loot the our RAF base!!! The historical factual data base You can swat up on your Cold War conflict between the USA and it's mostly democratic alies against the USSR and it's dectatorial left wing allies. See the wiki's knowledge by visiting topics like- Tu 160 bombers, ''Lockheed F-94 Starfire, RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base, the Swiss National Redoubt, Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft, Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1, Ekranoplans, Treaties, outer space, radome, MiG-17, the 1970 Polish protests, FMA IA 58 Pucará, Fiat G.91, Black Liberation Army (BLA), Soviet AgitProps, CND, Prospero, Voyager 1, Lockheed Corporation, Lockheed X-17, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-7 "Flying Stove Pipe", the atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ and Sputnik on their own entry pages now! Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! Watch some Awesome Videos, fly around with some Ekranoplan, and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. Do you think your being watched? If so see: Zenit 2, GRU, radar, KGB and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! Heard about the 1968 Polish political crisis and 1970 Polish protests yet? Well, hear it is! Opinion polls Vote in the site's opinion polls. Planned map games (currently on long term hold) See- Map games *Map game rules *Map Games Some interesting pages Life expectaccy 2015.png|2015. Life expectancy 2010.png|2010. Life expectaccy 2004-05.PNG|2004-2005. Life expectaccy 2000.PNG|2000. Life expectaccy 1990-1995.PNG|1990-1995. Life expectancy 1990.png|1990. Life expectacy 1985.png|1985. Life expectacy 1985 (1).png|1985. Life expectancy 1980.png|1980. Life expectaccy 1970-1975.PNG|1970-1975. Life expectancy 1970.PNG|1970. Life expectancy 1965.PNG|1965. Life expectancy 1960 b.png|1960. Life expectancy 1960 a.png|1960. Life expectaccy 1950-1955.PNG|1950-1955. Life expectaccy 1946.png|1946. Estimated- nominal GDP PPP map 1949.png|Estimated nominal GDP PPP map for 1949. File:Nominal GDP per head for 1965.png|GDP per head for 1965. File:Nominal GDP per head for 1975.png|GDP per head for 1970. File:Nominal GDP per head for 1985.png|GDP per head for 1985. File:Nominal GDP per head for 2000.png|GDP per head for 2000. File:Nominal GDP per head for 2015.png|GDP per head for 2015. File:Nominal GDP per head for 2015 (2).png|A alternate GDP per head for 2015. File:Nominal GDP per head for 2030.png|Top 20 GDP per head for 2030. File:Nominal GDP per head for 1965\1970-2015 difference|Who has doubled and quadrupled their nominal GDP per head between 1965\1970 and 2015 It is an ongoing project, so will be a slow and sum-what erratic process. It is a labour of love and I hope to add more to it whenever I can. Hopefully, I will make it as complete as I can, one day. ''Start reading here? #A good starting point! #http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos #http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images ''Pages coming soon! #1969 Cuyahoga River fire #German river pollution #The 'Golden Gutter' pollution affair #Soviet Revkom #Jet trains #Democratic Republic of South Montgomeryshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Free Republic of Radnorshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #The Red Flag (song) #Low Street railway station (Essex) #United States Merchant Marine #Microwave ovens #Soviet 'oligophrenic' #The "Take Me to Havana!" Airline Hijackings of 1968 to 1973 #The Cold War upgrades of the WAB, BOB, JB, BLM, SPB, HB, DIH, TSB and Brünigbahn railways #Gjadër Air Base #Kuçovë air base #Vlorë Air Base #Montijo Air Base #Gjadër Air Base #Kuçovë air base #Vlorë Air Base #Montijo Air Base #Batajnica Air Base #Tuzla Air Base #Željava Air Base #Podgorica Airbase #Golubovci airbase #Zagreb Airport #10.5 cm leFH 18 #Pristina International Airport #Cerklje Air Force Base #Petrovec Air Force Base #Australia's Gordon Dam #Alexandra Palace television station #Crystal Palace transmitting station #Bressay transmitting station #Strabane transmitting station #Stevenage (British New Town) #Milton Keynes (British New Town) #Dounreay Nuclear Power Development Establishment #Heygate Estate (UK) #Ferrier Estate (UK) #Aylesbury Estate (UK) #Banbury's Bradley Arcade #Canary Wharf #Chalcots Estate (UK) #Shawcraft Engineering of Uxbridge #5.56x45mm standard NATO round #Chinese 5.8x42mm #Soviet 5.45x39mm #Stevenage (British New Town) #Saxa Vord radar station #RAF Saxa Vord #RAF Chilmark #KVLY-TV mast, Blanchard, North Dakota #Omega Tower, Trelew #OMEGA transmitter Chabrier, Réunion #1947-48 Malagasy Uprising #USS Missouri #QF-4 Aerial Target Drone #Hawker Hunter #Folland Gnat #Topoľčany army barracks #Britten-Norman Islander #Acehnese rebellion of 1976 to 2005 #Free Aceh Movement (GAM) #Republic of Mahabad #Azerbaijan People's Government #Iran crisis of 1946 #Tri-Partite Treaty #USS Bainbridge (CGN-25) #USS Albany (CA-123) #Soviet Battlecruiser Kirov #Espora-class corvette #MEKO 140-class Frigate #João Coutinho-class corvette #Woodhead Station #Chudleigh Station #Ingrow East Station #Wilsden Station #Tooting Junction Station #The government's Beeching Cuts Program #Political parties #USCGC Smilax (WLIC-315) #Treasury-class cutter #Yu-6 torpedo #The sinking of the Edmund Fitzgerald #United States presidential election, 1952 #Puerto Rican Nationalist Party revolts of the 1950s #NATO's Baltic Air Policing Unit #Sino-Indian War of 1962 #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #SM-65 Atlas #Salvadoran Civil War #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #The Cold War in Popular Culture #Canadair CL-84 "Dynavert" #Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW) #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #Blue Fox nuclear weapon, later renamed Indigo Hammer #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #Flying Scotsman #Provisional IRA #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #The "Glow in the Dark" battalions #BLU-107/B Durandal Anti-Runway Weapon #Casspir Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle #"Puff the Magic Dragon" aircraft #Koevoet units #C4 explosives #Semtex explosives #Regulus II cruise missile #Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) #Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti (KGB) #Stasi #Virgin Lands Campaign #Socialist planned cities #Socialist industrial cities #Organisational Bureau (Orgburo) #Securitate #ICBMs #British Rail Class 14 #British Rail Class 24 #Luna E-1 No.1 #Soviet integrated circuit designation #Viet Cong #North Vietnamese Army (NVA) #Fort Dix #West African Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Tactical Air Command #4751st Air Defense Squadron (Missile) #Komitet za dǎržavna sigurnost (CSS) #Cold War U-2 incident of 1960 #The Bay of Pigs Invasion #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #Biafra War #Virgin Lands Campaign #Tanks #Mutual Defense Assistance Act #Central Intelligence Agency #1968 student demonstrations in Belgrade #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Atomic\nuclear war #A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Blue Streak #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #Flying Scotsman #Provisional IRA #ALF Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: . Please read before editing. *''Do not copy time lines from the Alternate History Wiki before considering it's precise status. Its contents are CC-BY-SA, but they consider it hard copy righted copyrighted. Making a reference of origin does not clear it, unless it is a odd and unconected\off-topic page, a deleted page, silly and unwanted little bunch of stub pages, your own work or a failed game.'' Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. Useful templates. *''Table templates!'' Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Site news *'Meet some of the Cold War leaders at Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917, A political diorama, Czechoslovakian leaders, American Presidents since 1913 and Soviet Social Apparatus.' #I have flue. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 07:21, February 7, 2018 (UTC) #I an better. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:52, February 18, 2018 (UTC) #2,149 pages today. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 20:00, May 13, 2018 (UTC) #Not edited much over the last few months due to being on another wiki and of line job commitments. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:51, May 17, 2018 (UTC) CSS *CSS updated. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:09, April 21, 2018 (UTC) *It was removed. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 20:00, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Clock and calendar Current time: Latest activity NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS- . NUMBEROFEDITS- . NUMBEROFADMINS- . . Copy right notice and related stuff *'IMPORTANT:' Several articles like, Three Mile Island accident, use Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia in either a revamped, modified, refactored, abridged, built-on or strait from Wikipedia format! *Help desk *Blog policy *Privacy Policy *Copyright laws Also see *Protected titles *Short pages *Uncategorized categories *Uncategorized pages *Uncategorized photos *Wanted categories *Wanted pages *All pages *Categories list *Privacy Policy *Copyright Policy *Blog policy *Banning protocols *Welcome to the help desk *How to make an article * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Opinion polling page *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *General discipline *The best meme ever! *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * *A small quiz * Videos *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag_of_Colombia.svg|The flag of Colombia. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag_of_the_Republic_of_the_Congo.svg|The flag of Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Chad.svg|Chad's flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical Canadian flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The unofficial flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The unoffical flag of Peru. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The offical Icelandic flag. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate Icelandsic flag. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Flag of France.svg|French flag. Flag of the United States.png|American flag. Flag of Poland.svg|The official Polish flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|A variant Polish flag. Morning_Star_flag.svg|The unofficial Morning Star flag, used by supporters of West Papuan independence Bahasa Indonesia: Indonesia, Bendera Papua Barat. LocationWestPapua.svg|Dutch New Guinea was here. Immolan lentokenttä.JPG Polikarpov I-153 (SA-kuva 78745).jpg Hawaiianislandchain USGS.png Midway Atoll aerial photo 2008.JPG China Clipper II at Wake Island 1985.jpg Denmark_regions.png|The regions of Denmark as of 2015. HMS_Somerset_(F82).jpg|HMS Somerset at Cape Trafalgar in June of 2005. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A picture of the streets of Havana. Pluton 034.jpg|A French Pluton missile. Romanian_tanks_attack_during_Combined_Resolve_II_(14095508658).jpg|Romanian TR-85 M1 tanks 'attack' during the exercise Combined Resolve II. Usaf.Boeing_B-52.jpg|A B-52H from Barksdale AFB flying over the desert. Bloodhound SAM at the RAF Museum.jpg|A British Bloodhound SAM. Russian Air Force MiG-31 inflight Pichugin.jpg|A Soviet, now Russian MiG-31 fighter. 20th Fighter Wing F-100Ds, RAF Wethersfield.jpg|2 F-100Ds of the 79th Fighter Squadron, based at Woodbridge, but part of the 20th Tactical Fighter Wing, RAF Wethersfield Essex. FSO Polonez MR'78 militia front Poznan 2011.jpg|A Polish Polonez MR'78 made Police car. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas. Chimpanzee Ham in Biopack Couch - cropped.jpg|Ham the "Astrochimp". Mariner 10.jpg|The Mariner 10 satellite. Denmark_regions.png|The regions of Denmark as of 2015. F-106s_5th_FIS_over_Mt_Rushmore_1981.JPEG|ADC interceptors (Convair F-106A Delta Dart) near Mount Rushmore (lower right background). DN-ST-87-06219.JPEG|Left front view of a Spanish navy AV-8S Matador aircraft in 1 May 1977. 19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_-_Topol-M.jpg|19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_with_Topol-M missile launcher and missile. F-4B_VMFA-314_1968.jpg|thumb|A U.S. Marine F-4B Phantom II of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam, returns to Chu Lai airbase, South Vietnam, in September 1968.]] F-4B_VF-111_dropping_bombs_on_Vietnam.jpg|8 of 28 A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy McDonnell F-4B Phantom II of Fighter Squadron VF-111 Sundowners drops 227 kg Mk 82 bombs over Vietnam during 1971. VF-111 was assigned to Attack Carrier Air Wing 15 (CVW-15) aboard the aircraft carrier USS Coral Sea (CVA-43) for a deployment to Vietnam from 12 November 1971 to 17 July 1972. TOW_missile_Fort_Pickett.jpg|U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise at Fort Pickett, Va., on March 30, 1998. The Marines are attached to Bravo Company, Weapons Platoon, 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, Camp Lejeune, N.C. U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise. LE_Ciara.jpg|The Irish Navy ship, Coastal patrol vessel LE Ciara (P42), at Haulbowline on 29 March 2008. DN-ST-89-01531.jpg|A port quarter view of the Italian frigate ZEFFIRO (F 577) underway (sailing) in 1988. Soviet-R-12-nuclear-ballistic missile.jpg|A Soviet R-12 nuclear ballistic missile in Moscow. Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff against the disastrous food situation (March 31, 1947). The sign says: "We want coal, we want bread!"]] radio and handset.]] sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] .]] .]] . s used them in the Cold War.]] of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam in September 1968.]] transistors.]] armour in West Germany 1970!]] that cross the Ludendorff Bridge at Remagen resides at the Wright Museum in Wolfeboro, New Hampshire. This tank was called into action once again. This time, to save a disabled Sherman Tank.]] Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Home page Category:Images Category:Content Category:Site administration Category:Hep